Still Into You
by generationloki
Summary: Loki and Tony mpreg antics. Established relationship. Writing at 2am.


**Urgh, it's 2am. Naturally, I write mpreg.**

* * *

"Stark," Loki griped, rubbing the prominent swell of his belly. "She won't stop kicking."

"Well, what do ya want me to do about?" Tony offered, his brow creased as he frantically cleaned up the kitchen. He knew that if Loki were to see the mess (or "havoc" as he'd call it), Tony would no longer be classified as a human being, and more like a lump of meat.

Loki huffed and crossed his arms as much as possible. He wore black leggings that hugged his still toned legs in every way possible. An oversized grey sweater was pulled over his plain t-shirt and hid his small breasts that he would need, apparently, when the birth was completed. Blue bunny slippers encased his feet as his ankles had swelled too much and he couldn't bend over enough to get his trusty boots on. He tapped a slender finger on his arm.

"I don't know," he snapped, baring his teeth in a snarl. "Something. Not just lumbering around like the useless oaf, you are."

The engineer rolled his eyes. "I'm not useless, babe."

"You're right," Loki groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and resting a hand on his stomach. "You're not useless. You're the one that knocked me up in the first place." He waddled over to the couch and reclined onto it, propping his feet up on the coffee table with a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, Mr Baby Mama," Tony said as he jammed the last of the knives and forks away into the drawers. "How the hell was I meant to know that you have a… that you're a…" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly and avoided Loki's eyes.

"What?" Loki ground out. "That I have a cunt and a cock, you insolent fool?"

Tony clenched his hands at his sides but didn't reply. He didn't want to dignify that comment with an answer. "What's gotten into you today?"

Loki shook his head and turned away. He scowled.

"Babe?" Tony tried again.

The god looked back at Tony with tears welling in his eyes. "Stark…" he whimpered. "When the baby's born, are you going to leave me?"

Tony felt his heart drop and his stomach knot tightly. "Huh? Of course not! I'm in it for the long haul, you knowthat."

"Do I?"

The question hung in the air like thick fog—bothersome and unavoidable.

Tony walked over to the couch and fell onto it. He reached forward tentatively and placed a hand on the swell of Loki's belly, rubbing it in circles. Loki was almost 9 months pregnant and the stress of the impending arrival of a baby was getting to them both. Tony was constantly calling people about baby proofing and renovating and getting rid of the weapons and whatnot sitting around the house; and Loki was just trying to relax and calm himself so he wouldn't panic by the time it was time for the baby to actually arrive.

"Honey," Tony whispered. He leant down and kissed Loki's belly lovingly multiple times. "I love you. That's why I got you the rock, remember?" The marriage ring glinted on Loki's slightly puffy finger, the emeralds sparkling brightly. "We had that big ceremony where Thor got drunk, tried to climb onto the table and went right through it? Our wedding?"

Loki gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Yes, yes, Anthony. I remember. I'm sorry—I'm being ridiculous." He laughed again, despite being in tears just minutes before. "Damn mood swings. They are so tedious." He sighed. "But I'm not sorry."

Tony knew it was too good to be true to get an apology from Loki. "And why not?"

"Because you're the one that forgot the protection, mortal."

The inventor laughed and held his forehead to Loki's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Loki sighed. Loki grinned at his husband and dragged him into a warm, wet kiss. He swiped his tongue over Tony's enticingly.

Suddenly, he gave a quiet gasp and looked up to Tony. "Anthony," he whispered. "She's kicking again. She recognises you." Tony's hand shifted on Loki's stomach so that it was in the right position. He felt a strong fluttering beneath his palm that made his nerves tingle wonderfully. Loki groaned softly, but his smile never let his lips. "She will be a feisty one," Loki said, exasperatedly. "I am most sure of that."

"That's our baby," Tony whispered, his brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "Our baby. We made her. And she's coming to see us soon."

The kicking grew stronger underneath Tony's hand as the couple kissed lovingly, knowing that whatever they'll encounter in their lives—no matter how many mood swings Loki may have—they will always be there fore each other.

It was then that Loki's water broke.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
